Specific Aims: The overall goal of this Core Unit is to coordinate the use of animals needed by investigators of each of the five projects of this Program Project. To accomplish this function, the Core will implement the following Specific Aims. SPECIFIC AIM 1 is to maintain breeder colonies of (mRen2)27 transgenic (TG) hypertensive rats, the newly developed congenic mRen2.Lewis rats, angiotensinogen antisense transgenic [ASrAogen TG] rats, Hannover Sprague-Dawley (Hann SD) rats, and to establish a breeding colony of ACE2 knockout (ACE2 KO) mice. SPECIFIC AIM 2 is to produce hemizygous (mRen2) TG and mRen2.Lewis rats, homozygous ASrAogen rats, Hannover SD rats, and ACE2 KO mice as appropriate to the scientific objectives in each of the five projects. In addition, the Core Unit will oversee the procurement of rats and mice from commercial vendors. SPECIFIC AIM 3 will be to coordinate the housing provided by the Animal Resources Program (ARP) at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine for all animals used by investigators of this Program Project grant. SPECIFIC AIM 4 will be to assist investigators in the preparation of animals for experiments proposed in this Program Project grant. In particular, Dr. Averill, as the Core Leader, will provide technical advice and assistance in the instrumentation of rats and mice for chronic measurement of arterial blood pressure and blood flow.